


Barley Alive

by dFleecy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bake the bread first tho, He goin to get dat bread, John Murphy Centric, M/M, Murphy centric, Wait Baker!Murphy sounds cute..., hol on, i think i just did smthn, stay tuned lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dFleecy/pseuds/dFleecy
Summary: become one with the field of barleyleave your old life behindit beckons youyou want to gohaha dumb bitch fell for it now he's mineor the one where Murphy probably should have talked to the locals before wandering in the fields alone
Kudos: 3





	Barley Alive

The field of barley was appealing. The golden brown grain danced in the wind almost tauntingly at Murphy, who just stared. He registered somewhere in the back of his mind that his name was being called, but he didn’t really want to listen. The grain wiggled and Murphy thought it looked a little silly, finding it harder and harder not to laugh at it.

He walked forward a little, stepping only a toe into the field. Even though the field felt so tempting, Murphy felt as if he recognized the feeling. His brows furrowed as he suddenly felt like he shouldn't be there. His whole foot in the grass, Murphy decided that it would probably be fine.

He took a few more steps, and smiled as the barley tickled at his shins. There was a cool breeze and a warmth to the air. It smelled likes sweet flowers and honey. It reminded him of the good days when his mom would make him tea with honey and the whole room would smell sweet. 

The dirt was soft under his feet, pliant dirt holding enough strength to support him, but loose enough to allow Murphy to dig his toes in. He felt a pull on his arm, but it was light and not strong enough to pull him back. The feeling made him walk forwards more, uncomfortable by whatever was behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well the original idea was that there's this field of barley and the being who lives there lures people in the moment they touch the field, and are in a hypnotic-like state
> 
> so they get lured in and die, feeding the field, and the more people die and feed the field the more the field expands
> 
> If you enjoyed, check out my profile  
> I am basically 50% composed of Murphamy and The 100, so there's probably something else you'll like


End file.
